Field of the Inventions
The inventions relate generally to accessories for communication devices (e.g., mobile telephones, mobile texting devices, electronic pad devices, laptop computers, desktop computers, gaming devices, and/or devices capable of linking electronically to another device or to a network such as the Internet, etc.), and specifically to removable functional components for communication devices.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, many advances in computer networking and processing technology have made it possible for mobile devices to comprise cameras that permit users to capture images. In many cases, these images can be stored, processed, and transmitted. However, there are many design constraints on onboard cameras in mobile devices that can limit the weight, size, expense, shape, adjustability, flexibility, versatility, feature choices, and overall quality of the lensing systems of such cameras. Consequently, many cameras and mobile devices are inadequate for a wide variety of photographic needs and may produce lower quality photographic images, fewer image options, incompatibilities in attachment structures, weight, optics, size, transportation, storage, ergonomics, and/or portability.
In addition, the mobile nature of such devices makes them especially vulnerable to damage by inadvertent contact with other objects during transportation or storage, such as when a mobile electronic device is dropped on the ground or comes into contact with water or another potentially damaging substance. Existing cases for mobile electronic devices can help in some instances to shield or protect mobile electronic devices from certain types of damage. However, such cases do not provide sufficient accommodations for the use of auxiliary performance-enhancing products with the mobile devices while the cases are installed on the mobile devices.